La Niña De Los Ojos
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: El rey pensó que aquella niña de ojos rubi -torpe y fastidiosa segun el punto de vista del niño- seria buena compañera de juegos para el antisocial principe Sesshomaru ( Hiatus :'c )
1. Irrespetuosa

**Capitulo 1**

Érase una vez, en un reino del lejano Oriente, un joven príncipe, casi niño, llamado Sesshomaru. De ojos dorados y cabello lacio y plateado. Alto y culto, pero algo solitario. Su semblante ha sido algo lúgubre desde que su madre murió, y su padre, el rey Inu No Taisho se volvió a casar. Una actitud muy antisociable que preocupaba a todos. Todo le desagradaba. Y para todo tenía una reprobación. Prefería sentarse bajo un árbol de cerezos a leer, que socializar con alguien de su edad, o platicar con su padre. ¡Qué chico tan terco!

¡Ni hablar cuando se ponía a discutir! Siempre salía ganando… siempre y cuando no se tratase de su padre, el rey, claro, o de lo contario, lo único que ganaría sería un severo castigo.

El joven crecía, y parecía aislarse aún más del mundo.

Izayoi, la segunda compañera del monarca, se preocupaba por el muchacho, aunque ya tenía otra criatura por la cual preocuparse. Inuyasha, el hermano menor, parecía ser todo lo opuesto, y eso era un alivio. A veces intentaba en vano jugar con su hermano mayor. Era completamente difícil, invitarlo a alguna actividad sin que él la rechazara o aceptara de mala gana.

Un día, su padre, decidió ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, y llevo a sus dos hijos con él. Con la esperanza de que su hijo mayor hiciera algún devoto nuevo, ya que su amigo, tenía muchos hijos, y todos muy alegres y divertidos.

Llegaron a la gran estancia, la mansión principal era enorme y muy espacioso, a la vista muchos terrenos más, animales y cultivos. A lo lejos se veían unas hermosas montañas lilas distorsionadas en el firmamento, los animales perdidos en los vedes y amarillentos pastizales, y la gente trabajando allí haciendo sus labores, fuera de la estancia estaba el dueño esperando a sus invitados.

Sir. Naraku era el nombre del dueño de estos bastos terrenos, y el amigo del monarca Inu No Taisho.

Llegaron el rey los príncipes, y Sir Naraku los recibió amablemente, ente los viejos amigos hubo una larga charla.

Que fastidioso resultaba estar allí para Sesshomaru. Aquellas "maravillas" de la naturaleza que su padre le dijo que gozara las podía ver en cualquier momento, y hasta desde su ventana. Su humor no se podía poner peor. No había casi sonidos, solo algunos pájaros, los chillidos de Inuyasha y la charla de los adultos.

De un momento a otro. Le pareció escuchar voces ajenas, pero no les prestó atención, hasta…

-¿viste al más pequeño con orejas?-mascullo una voz infantil masculina

-sí, es muy ruidoso-respondió una voz infantil femenina

-oigan, ¿ven a ese flaco alto de allá? El que tiene una fea luna en la frente ¡que ridículo!-siguió hablando la primera voz

-jajajaja ¡sí! ¡Le queda bastante deslucido! ¡Pobrecillo! Al menos tiene todo un reino bajo su poder…

-odiaría verme tan mal, yo preferiría ser pobre a verme así, y por la forma de su cara debe de ser malo… no me gustaría verme como el

-ay vamos… tú haces tus travesuras Byakuya…

-¡pero no lo hago por maldad! Si no por diversión… ¿estás de acuerdo, Juromaru?, lo ves, él me apoya. No seas tan aguafiestas.

-más aguafiestas de seguro es ese de ahí… ¿Por qué papá se junta con ese tipo de personas?

-no seas tonta Kagura, es porque es el rey, o si no le cortaría la cabeza, ya sabes, como en los cuentos…

Las voces infantiles siguieron cuchicheando insolencias contra la persona de Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha ¡y Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo se atreven inmaduros a criticar el gusto de un príncipe refinado como lo era él? Aunque, normalmente era indiferente a sugerencias y críticas, era la primera vez que escuchaba estas burlas ¿acaso eran así siempre y nunca se daba cuenta? Pero esta vez, no lo toleraría de unos pequeños inexpertos. ¡Apostar a que eran imperfectos en todo detalle!

-mira, mira Byakuya, Juromaru… -la niña de cabello café, vestido rosa y ojos rubí comenzaba a imitar a Sesshomaru soltándose el cabello y poniéndose seria- …grrrr…. Soy el príncipe Sesshomaru- y con un movimiento de su mano empujo su cabello al aire asiéndolo bailar en una corriente "sexy"

Aquella imitación se robó las carcajadas de su hermano Byakuya, de ojos azules y cabello azabache, y vestimentas azul marino con toques amarillos, y las pequeñas risas del peli púrpura ojos del mismo color, de vestimenta blanca y verde de su hermano Juromaru.

Seguía asiéndolo hasta que la felicidad se borró en los rostros de los varones, dejando a la niña Kagura confundida, ellos miraban asustados por arriba de su cabeza, eso significaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella y fue volteando la cara lentamente.

¡Estaba Sesshomaru ahí! y nada contento, peor de lo que estaba ¡si, peor! Se veía muy molesto. Molesto con esos tres niños pero más con la insolente niña. Ella dio un paso atrás, sus hermanos estaban muy asustados, hasta que Juromaru se echó a correr de una forma muy cobarde, y Byakuya también quería correr pero no quería abandonar a su hermana en esa situación.

-¿¡cómo se atreven hablar así de mí!?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió escupir al príncipe.

Estaba muy enojado y no había calculado bien en sus palabras, aquella frase sonó muy ridícula pero con autoridad, si hubiera usado otras expresiones hubiera soñado aún más imponente como debería ser y como quería ser tratado, con respeto.

La mirada "espeluznante" en espera de una disculpa que lanzaba el príncipe, iba directo a la fastidiosa niña. Ella titubeaba, no sabía que decir, y a Byakuya tampoco salía nada.


	2. Enredo

-¡¿y bien?!- exclamo el príncipe por la tardanza de respuesta, o disculpa.

-yo...-apenas balbuceaba la niña. Se sentías muy intimidada por la mirada de él.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –se pegunta una voz masculina

Era Goshinki, acompañado de Juromaru y Kaigeromaru.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el príncipe autoritario

-eso es lo que te iba a preguntar

-soy el príncipe Sesshomaru, y me parece una falta de respeto que me trates así, mejor dicho, traten, estos...niños-señala a Juromaru Byakuya y Kagura-, se han burlado de mi persona y no lo tolerare.

-ten cuidado con tus modeles, no te metas con mi hermano, no me importa que seas un príncipe –lo desafía Kaigeromaru.

-tranquilízate...-le susurra Goshinki- hermanitos ¿Qué paso?

-nosotros...-empezó a balbucea Byakuya

-solo... Hablábamos...de...el –confeso miedosa Kagura

-¿Qué cosas hablaban? –siguió interrogando.

-cosas...

-...ofensivas-finaliza Byakuya

-...me sorprende de ustedes. Qué vergüenza, deben disculparse.-sentencio el hermano mayor.

El príncipe sonrió triunfal, por fin algo en su favor. La niña jugaba con sus dedos y Byakuya desviaba la mirada, Juromaru estaba pegado en el brazo protector de su gemelo. Estaban esperando a que otro comenzara.

-yo...-fue Byakuya el primero en avanzar- lo... lo siento príncipe... no era mi intención ofenderlo con mis...palabras.

-...-asintiendo a la disculpa del infante nota que sus otros hermanos no quieren disculparse- ¿y bien?-repite con molestia.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-una voz masculina se hizo presente, era el dueño de la estancia.

-¡padre!-exclamaron sus hijos.

Mientras detrás de él aparece Inu No Taisho, con la misma sombra autoritaria que Naraku. Los más jóvenes desviaban la mirada, Goshinki no sabía que decir y Sesshomaru estaba molesto. No quería lleva la situación a mayores. ¿Qué tanto costaba una sincera disculpa?

-solo... ¡nos estábamos presentando!-se excusó Byakuya con una sonrisa.

-¡así es! padre, su majestad-coincidió Kagura

El príncipe estaba furioso por la hipocresía de esos chicos. Iba a contradecirlos pero su padre interrumpió.

-me alegra que Sesshomaru esté haciendo amigos nuevos... ¿les parece si entramos para conocer al esto?-sonríe Inu No Taisho

-me parece una excelente idea...-coincide Naraku.

Caminaron todos hacia dentro de la residencia.

-...hijo...-susurro Inu No Taisho hacia Sesshomaru mientras cargaba a Inuyasha en brazos-...no lo vayas arruinar- amenazo.

Cuando entraron, fueron bien atendidos, conocieron a Kanna y Hakudoshi, los hermanitos más pequeños. Entre charla de adultos, Sesshomaru aun esperaba con impaciencia las disculpas de los otros dos hermanos. Pero ellos solo lo evadían, querían olvidar a propósito ese asunto pendiente.


End file.
